Adventure Of Leon
by pokemaniac802
Summary: The adventure of a boy named Leon trying to become a somebody to get out of his big brother Simba and his father Juan Gym Leader of Sootopolis' shadows.


Chapter 1- Makings of a Champion

"Hello and welcome to the world of Pokemon my name is Prof. Oak," said the old pokemon professor. "Depending on what town or city you're in you will get different starter pokemon for example Pallet Town kids will get to choose from a Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squir-"

"Simba go to bed it's 11:30 you don't wanna be late to get your pokemon do you." Simba's Mom yelled up to him from the first floor of their little house in Lavender Town.

"Yeah seriously bro this is the fourth time you watched this video you already know you're either gonna get an Abra from Sabrina at Saffron Gym or a Gastly from Pokemon Tower." Simba's little brother said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I know but i'm just so excited!"

"Yeah I realized that when you packed for your adventure three weeks ago."

Simba laid in bed too excited to go to sleep. It was always Simba's dream to be a Gym Leader just like his father, the Gym Leader of Sootopolis, Juan. Simba was thinking what pokemon to choose tomorrow 'I don't really like psychic type pokemon and want to catch the pokemon I start with my self so Gastly it is.' Simba also thought 'One day I'll be a Gym Leader. NO! A POKEMON CHAMPION!' with that in mind Simba fell asleep.

The sound of the alarm clock, one of the most obnoxious sound Simba could think of didn't bother him today because today he would get his first pokemon. "Please turn that off it's 7 in the morning." Simba's brother said groggily sitting up letting out a long yawn.

"Sorry Leon but it's a long way to Saffron City Gym from here and I want to get there early and start my journey as soon as I can!" Simba exclaimed.

"Can I come to I've never been to Saffron before." Leon asked.

"Alright but lets leave now."

Simba and Leon left the house to the city talking about pokemon the whole way there. Finally they reached the Saffron Gym about one hour later. Simba and Leon walked through the door to the Gym. The room they entered in was completely pitch black and were immediately greeted by a misty voice "Hello Simba and Leon."

"Who's there?" said Simba trying to keep the fear out of his voice as not to scare his little brother Leon.

"I am the Leader of the Saffron Gym, Sabrina." The voice came again then the lights turned on revealing the battleground for people who wanted to challenge the Gym and on the other side of the room a young women with long blue hair and red eyes so sharp that it was as if she could stare right into your soul. "You two must be here to receive Simba's pokemon."

"Woah are you psychic or something?" Leon said in complete awe.

"Leon she's a psychic pokemon master."Simba said in an intelligent way trying to make him sound smart.

"Well sorry I didn't study every Gym Leader for the past few months."

"I had to cause-" Simba was cut off by an angry Sabrina.

"Stop bickering you two or I might change my mind about giving you a pokemon Simba." Sabrina said. "Now make sure you return this pokemon to me after you catch your Gastly." Sabrina's hand glowed green and so did a pokeball sitting on the floor as it floated toward Simba.

Simba caught the ball in the air speechless. "That Abra knows the move teleport so you don't have to make the trip back on foot good bye and good luck." Sabrina said before motioning for them to leave.

Simba and Leon walked out of the Gym "So that was... interesting. Let's go back." said Leon enthusiastically

Simba and Leon trudged home.

"Well it looks like it's goodbye for a while," said Simba to his little brother and mother, "I'm gonna go catch my pokemon than go on my adventure."

"Hey Simba," Leon said wondering something.

"Hmm?"

"How are you gonna get your pokedex if you have to go all the way to Pallet Town?" Leon wondered

"All Gym Leaders are supposed to provide transport there."

"Oh alright bye Simba I'll miss you."

"Don't worry I'll be back when I beat the League." Simba left with those words off to the Pokemon Tower.


End file.
